Krista is History
by bomberman4242
Summary: "...He listened to all of the unimportant details that were very important to him, because she certainly was getting it back." . ErenxKrista/Historia.
1. Blue

The dim light breaks through the windows and into the dark room. Eren shifts his weight on the bed using his elbows. The familiar sleepiness of dawn attacks even the birds pecking the glass, nestled together against the cold.

He is totally immersed in the girl on his lap, her body weighting less than a feather and sprawled on top of him for the first time, her eyes wide open, arms forming an M on his chest, supporting her chin. He is long lost inside her eyes, her face serious.

"You know," she starts, her eyes flicking between his eyes and lips with intention. "I want to kiss it so badly."

He speaks slowly, deliberately.

" Kiss what? ", he searches the face he finds so mesmerizing. She lifts an arm and teasingly touches him on the lips.

" This". She States like a kid choosing an popsicle and waiting for its father's reaction.

He narrows his brows and unties her ponytail . "What, my nose? I don't have have a clue what you are talking about."

She rolls her eyes fiercely and closes in for the kill.

He smirks though the kiss, hugging her. After they break apart for air, their lips still touching, she pecks him repeatedly all over the face. When their first began touching each other, she showed so much display of affection he couldn't handle it. After all, he was just as new as her to this scenario, but after he discovered her past, he became more open to the idea.

He smirked at the thought of what he was going to do.

Sneaking a hand inside her white long-sleeved shirt, he kissed her neck. She whimpered softly.

"There is something bad I want to do too. ", he drawled, her response a moan melodious to his ears.

" This! ", he squished her butt with his hand gently.

" AHH! ", she wailed a high pitched scream and tried to jump off him , but Eren was proficient at hand-to-hand combat, quickly grabbing her torso and spinning themselves so he was on top. She writhed and squirmed under his grasp.

Giggling, he tickled her sides. Tears soon formed in her eyes.

"Gotcha!".

She aimed a kick on his groin. It failed. He mocked her.

"Playing dirty huh? " he noticed her terrified glance before attaching his mouth to her pressure point, at the connection between her chin and neck. She crazed.

" Stop it, Eren! " she huffed and puffed for air, and he found it incredibly sexy.

" Nah, don't wanna. " he choked a giggle.

" Stop it, you swampy douchecrease! " she said desperately, and he feigned an hurt sound and tumbled to the side. He was still giggling when she jumped out of the bed, threw an cushion at him, and ran to the bathroom.

If Eren was amusedly gaping at her before, now he was shocked when he realised she peed just out of the bed on her way.


	2. A day just like one should be

Evening had reached the camp. The air was cold but at the time time soft. Eren felt the air condition was a blessing for everyone. His comrades burst through the silence with shouts, laughs and drunk queers.

But a party was not what he had in mind.

He was taking a quiet stroll through the woods, all the way across the camp. The ground was squeaky, filled with damaged golden leaves :it was autumn. Soon there would be a raid all the way to the wall they lost, perhaps drinking a bit was okay.

Never mind. Knowing death so intimately, it was normal for them to act this way. But not Historia.

He couldn't imagine his angel drinking, or hitting at a inanimate object like Jean did, and call it Mikasa. She was above that, right? Right?

He took watch by the river, and threw hot water up his face. Animals were surrounding him, reminding he didn't defend only humans. .. Yet, if humanity died, would they even notice it?

The trees shook with might, breaking his trance. He slowly blinked a few times, overlooking the area. He smiled at the nearby deer and tried to pat it's head, but the thing would not have it. It tried to bite him, and he jumped back,tripping on fallen trees. That thing was angry!

"Hey pal, what's the matter? " eren spat irate. He caressed his butt and stood up. Oh.

There was a large gaping hole along the left part of it's belly.

" Wow. That must hurt, mustn't it?", he gesticulates to the animal." stay right there. Don't go away! "he glanced over his shoulder, the animal staring him quietly.

He ran back to the camps, and night had fallen. What possessed him to do this, he didn't know. He knew it had be done. Who could abandon a poor animal?

He went straight to his room, attracting gazes. The night air smelled of boar meat, he hated it because of the nerves. Krista was tucked in a corner, a blanket around her, surrounded by girls, being nice as usual. He stopped and winked quickly at her, before running to his room.

The floor squeaked under his weight, had he gained some pounds? He didn't know. He wasn't as heavy as that as that muscle head Rein-deer, though. Or were as strong.

He borrowed gause from mikasa, a bundle of unused clothes from connie, stitches from Armin, and pristine water from Reiner. That guy liked to be in form, so he had like a drink-it-yourself water bag on his waist .

He stumbled back out the front door, passing some drunk men hitting on drunk girls. And it wasn't even full moon yet! He sniffed the air around, feeling lively, stretched, and went to the woods.

He skipped carefully but happily through the woods, thinking about Krista, when his smile dropped.

Ymir was there. At the spot that deer was dying. Roasting it.

Eren blinked a few times, paralysed as usual, then broke out of the daze, swearing and throwing his bag on the floor .

"What the fuck, ymir?! " he yelled at her, grabbing his head.

Ymir munched quietly on a leg, unfazed by him." Oh hello, pretty boy. How's your day goin'? "

Eren was trembling with anger." What do you think you're doing? " he tried to calm himself, and failed, his instincts telling him to choke the tanned woman. She smirked with poison.

"Eating my dinner. Growing up healthy, you know. " she looked away from him for a moment, picking a piece of her deer."You gotta eat too kid, you know. " she said amused." Here, have this. " she waved at him, not looking at his eyes.

Eren slapped the deer away." I was going to save it, you know? "

She huffed." Oh, this deer? The poor lad had no saving, just like you. So I put it down for good. "

Eren stepped towards her, aiming at her collar, but she was fast .Because he was so agitated, his proficient combat skills blanked, he went to her with a bear hug. He instantly knew it was a bad idea. She put her left leg back for balance, supporting his weight ramming against her chest, hooked his nose with fours fingers, and with the right she forced his head to the left too. She pushed herself back with his momentum into her with a quick right step back, rotated her body to the left and he was sent flying into a palm tree, hurting his back. She kicked him a few times until there was a disgusting, loud cracking nose, spit on him, and left. He watched her retreating back with waning eyes burning with hatred, laughed and passed out.


	3. Normality

In this one christa is Jesus Christ and Eren is Hitler. Good reading!

—-—-—-—-

"Please, I'm begging you sir, do not do this. "

" Mein patience is dulling. Get your Asch out of my face before I gasificate the sheb out of you. "

" It's all right, people, it will all be fine. Do not worry! As long as there is a sky, goodness will thrive. "

The fuhrer adjusted his air angrily, foot tapping rapidly on the floor.

The staging was going smoothly, torchlight casting a warm orange on the wooden stage. Choked laughter was heard everywhere among the mass of trainees three feet below.

He stomped on the floor, picking a branch and snapping it.

"Zats it! I'm pazing through vith you and your steeple!

He began ramming his way through the makeshift bridge, a improvised sign reading" heaven " over his head. Jesus yelped and formed a cross with her body. However, Jesus was much lower than Hitler. With heavy steps, he dramatically shoved her. Flying a good two meters away, she fell in the directions of the sheep.

" EEP! " the trainees stood tense as she began to fall on it. The unsuspecting animal, however, threw away it's white covers and grabbed her.

" Oh Judas, praise be to thee! ", dramatically faking a faint, she turned limp into his arms." You are saved. Blergh. "

Judas, blinking rapidly,snuggled his nose into Jesus's neck.

." No... God, not Jesus! "he yelled." we are doomed! ".

Hitler grabbed his machine pistol from his belt and shot into the air." Hey, you verdammter dumkopf! Keep your hands off ze Jesus! She's mine! "he paused for dramatic effect, his cheeks red despite it being an act."... Now!"

Jean smirked but quickly shrugged it off, shuddering. "You will pay!" the sound of wood rasping against wood was heard as he drew a wooden sword. "Prepare for vengeance, you foul demon!"

Hitler stroked his mustache, and drew his sword. "Mein will is of fire, you will not bend it! Die, filthy race!"

They rushed into each other, and the curtains fell, ending the spectacle. Behind them, Historia was rushing towards a crackling Eren, and Jean was highfiving the other sheeples. The clanks of the swords hitting the floor muffled by the intensity of the crowd, Historia flung herself unto Eren , both grinning amusedly.

Connie grabbed the swords and threw one at Armin. "Super, hiper, mega awesome! We rocked the house!", he threw Armin off balance before hugging and lifting Sasha.

Armin beamed, suddenly in thought. "This could very well turn into something".

Sasha smacked herself out of her struggling grasp and gave Armin a maniac look "We could!", she sighed dreamily. "I could be paid with potatoes. I wouldn't mind".

Eren smirked at her, swaying with Historia in their embrace. "With your acting, the entire Wall would starve. "

"I would share my babies with everyone", she stated.

Jean intervened, "Of course you would. Like you did with Keith Shadis, you maniac!", everyone laughed at this, their early training days having been engraved into their mind.

"Don't call Sasha a maniac, horse face.", Eren gave him a pondering look.

"I meant it as affection, bastard ". Jean returned the look, crossing his legs and arms.

" Whatever. I am too happy today to give you a beating. ", Eren nonchalantly said turning to the side, hearing the protests from his lover.

" What did you say, shit-eater? ", Jean hopped from the box he was on. Everyone slapped their faces.

" Guys, guys! Calm down, we've developed such a nice bond today, I won't let you two destroy it. So shut the fuck up! ", Armin said, the silence ensued afterwards almost killing him. The girl that swinged along Eren grinned.

Reiner wore a disgusted face, turning to Connie and the others, swinging his head from side from side." Do you believe these idiots? ".He asked Connie. The boy shrugged off, looking at Sasha. He said " these Jerks love finding excuses to smack each other at its finest ". He dried his nose, giving Reiner a knowing look.'Don't worry, your girl's not in harm's way'. The big boy awkwardly averted his attention.

Historia amusedly watched their arguing, until a messenger came running up the makeshift ramp that led to the back of the stage. "Wall Maria has been breached! "


	4. Invasion

_-_Invasion_-

Panic had stricken everywhere. It seemed visible, something you could grasp it inside your fingers and weight it.

Everybody, except for a few, remained silent, rushed whispers and grim looks exchanged in the night. They had trained for this moment. Even if it was what no one wanted.

Eren felt his mouth dormant, a bitter taste lingering, and it hurt. Hurt a lot. It felt like putting your hand on ice while fire burned it from above. He reminisced something, eyes narrowed.

-(flashback) - - - - - - -

The smell of hot coffee filled the air, Heichou and the others chattering. It was dinner break, and Eren's eyes had the deepest bags. Tonight, everyone was free of their duties, the last expedition being one of the best in the last few years and stealing a smile of a lot of grown men. Therefore, they had at least a few months of easy work ahead.

Eren walked towards the exit of the quarters, the moon making him fall deep in thought.

As if he was burning with fiery flames, he felt he was the hunter. He needed to, as his duty was to kill things ten times his size. The image of his mother bent in two blurred his vision. He stopped by a tree, closing his eyes, trying to calm his shaky breath. He couldn't.

Enraged, he kept his eyes on the trail. 'I need to be a hunter or all I love will die.'

But he has no reason to worry, there were others much more better than him, more worth than him. The people from the corps, the people from the city, Mikasa , Armin, even that tool Jean. Scratch Jean. He was a mule.

With a grin hidden behind his scowl, he stopped at his destination. The girls dorm.

A wolf whistle catched his attention. Annie-arms-crossed Leonhart was there. Great.

" Shouldn't you be sleeping? ", he boldly approached her.

" Same for you. So you and someone, huh?.

" What about me, let's talk about you. You are the second strangest girl I've met".

Annie scoffed, relaxing her posture, legs charmly crossed. She looked at the ground.

"Between me and your sister, right? She certainly takes the cake." She grinned at Eren's frozen, angry posture. "And I'm certain you only ever talk to your sissy and teacher, am I right? Because you suck at talking to girls."She points to herself at the "teacher".

Eren was unamused.

"Haha. Very funny. Now fuck off".

She waved her empty hands.

Climbing the stairs, he mentally noted to ask her if she had a problem. Apart from being a loner, she was probably waiting for Reiner and Berthold. It was common for them to talk late at night over the years.

The first door was locked, but he had a copy of the key, courtesy of Krista. Every girl had one, and she hardly left late at night, so she handled him hers for a while. At least till he stopped bugging her.

The girl literally couldn't get out of his mind. It all started one day when she tried her best to help him get ahead of her at one training session. Was he such a celebrity that deserved help?

She agreed to play a chess match against him.

\- - - - -x_x—

"What's the situation? " , Levi asked the messenger. Everyone held their breath. The loud bursting sound could mean two things:thunder or a breach. The night sky was clear. There was no more "actors" among the survey corp's soldiers, but raw emotion. This wasn't a show. The faith of humanity depended on what would happen tonight.

\- - - - x_x-

What a struggle had it been to find a candle, a torch, something to light the room. Eren was one hundred percent sure he couldn't play in the dark, and unless he or she were secretly bats themselves didn't know they were, he had to light the damn room.

He laughed.

"We're scouters that don't have even candles to light a room." he tried flashing a smirk at her direction, but the wary stare she gave from under the covers ruined his mood. He scratched his head.

"You can't play chess this far apart. Unless you have psych powers."

"I'm sorry. I prefer not to play." Eren stealed a incredulous look her direction.

"Then we have a problem, because I'm not leaving here before finishing a chess match against you." he complacently turned her direction, arms crossed. His throat was getting worse by the minute, feeling slightly scratchy, but he would have his way. A blanket of awkward silence filled the room.

Krista sighed, tying her hair into a ponytail and scrambling out of the bed. She kept eye contact with him all the time, but it was not a pleasant one. She was afraid of him, and it showed.

So much for talking with girls.

A chair was dragged calmly, fitting itself on the table. A loud screeching noise hurt Erens ears. He perked up.

"Hey, stop it, will you? You'll wake the others up.", he said arranging the chess table.

Silence.

"They are all awake." she mumbled, avoiding his gaze. Of course, dumb Eren.

Everyone had sleeping disorders.

A haunting silence ensued before she broke it. "Why do you want to play chess with me so desperately? it's Anna, isn't it? She blackmailed you."

She gained an abrupt sharp gaze. "what?", he nervosly laughed. "No one can blackmail me into doing anything I don't want to." he added "and she seems like an awful person."

"Then tell me why you are here."

She let just a drop of emotion into her voice. Weird, was she so sleep ridden that it turned her into an emotionless drone? Or was this her true self? So defensive, afraid of everything? The boy sighed, pinching his nose. He tried to be nice.

"Look, miss Krista, we haven't even started the chess yet. I'll make a deal, okay?"

He expected a nod from her. Expected.

"Win this game and I'll tell why I'm here." he looked around the room. "I'll never bother you so much again, okay? But..." he trailed off.

"But?" she annoyingly repeated.

He was getting seriously annoyed by her nonchalant ways. Not so godly, anymore, huh?

"If you happen to, by chance, by any slightly chance because I suck at chess, lose, to me..." he energetically bobbed his head downwards and around ;a sympathetic, resigned expression.

What she said next, baffled his playful mind.

"God, you are so annoying. Be quick, I'm tired."

He felt fire consuming his insides, a wicked snarl joining his tense brows. He gripped the sides of the table, reminding himself she was just a little, strange girl.

One of the reasons he was interested in her.

"Could you please stop being so rude, please?" he burst.

She scoffed. "could you please get out of my face? You look like a weakling, is boring, and is unwarranted here." she looked so comfortable saying it, like a delighted teenager breaking the rules.

He glanced disgusted at her, but not frighteningly; he hated it when he scared someone. Now he had to win this game.

He found himself irked and perked up, who did she think she was? More importantly, who she really was?

"That's it. You think you are rising your chances of winning, but you are not. I'm just getting my game on harder".

"You really want to know me better." she stated.

"I do!" he yelled and put a hand against his mouth, eyes wide. Shit. He was going to be the talk of the day by the time this ended.

She said nothing,laughed shyly, and moved a white knight.

\- - - - - - x_x

The messenger replied as calmly as she could, "there has been a breach sir. Wall Maria is being breached the moment we speak."

Keith shadis quickly crossed the stage at a fearful speed, while commotion began to rise outside the curtains. The whole 104th squad was present, and began to look anxiously at one another.

"What are you saying, Rico Brzenska? What district is breached?", the ex-commander stopped inches from her face.

The silver haired woman made a military salute, "Troust district, sir. The other commanders require all garrisons, survey and military reinforcements possible asap."

Mouth agape, Keith looked for Levi, ready to ensue orders. "Lance corporal Levi.", he shouted. "Assemble the one hundred fourth, make sure they safely reach the gears and then reunite with us at the gates of Troust. You are to await orders before engaging in any combat." he aggressively turned to each and every other trainee. "don't try to be heroes unless ordered so! And even worst..." he waved his hand, quickly activating his gear. "The penalty for desertion is death!", his gruff voice sucked the speech of the trembling cadets. He ensued special orders for Hange,and broke out of the wooden stage.

"Hey meatballs and titan food," Hange spoke out. She had been previously ignored by everyone. "You heard Keith. You are to get your weapons and reunite with the higher ups so we can devise a plan." she motioned to Levi. "Levi here has orders to kill anyone doing something suspect, specially fleeing." she adjusted her glasses. "Follow me. In line, everyone." She kept issuing orders and raising the morale with her odd cheerfulness.

Tension was palpable, the morbid silence deafining. Eren and the others did as told, while the Lance corporal stayed behind, coldly observing their , he already had his gear on. This was it.

The moment they couldn't ignore. Someone wailed a cry, "were like porks to the slaughter!", but they kept going. Eren stayed ed behind along a few others to help Levi's job.

A lot of cadets were sobbing, Historia included. He abandoned his post and runned to her, enveloping her in an embrace. The reason she was crying was selfish, fooling everyone else but him. It wasn't fear.

She didn't want him to die.

\- - - - - - - - x_x-

"Aaaand, voila. I win.", Eren smirked triumphantly, feeling the rush of adrenaline course through his veins, excitement seeping out of his every pore at the thought of winning something.

Completely not what krista was doing. She slumped her head a long time ago, unfocused.

He pressed on. She deserved this.

"Suck it, lady. When I'm focused on something, there is no stopping me."

He heard a confusing sound out of the girl. Amusement?

" I can see. " During the match she loosened the tension a bit, through her wary eyes seemed permanent. A trait he was growing accostumed to." Go away now. "she joked.

He laughed," I definitely won't. Remember our deal? I'm sure you do. "

He received no response.

Eren was turning sour when she began to speak.

" Sure. "

Eren paused mid sentence, head snapping towards the small girl." What do you mean 'sure'? " he leaned in closer, biting his nails. The girl recoils a bit.

" I will answer your questions. " she gulped.

" Oh, okay. You will, huh. ", Eren eyed her in the eye, shuffling on the seat and coughing. She watched his movements." If you feel uncomfortable you don't have to answer, okay? ".

She nodded.

" Answer in more detail what this Anna does to you. " he wouldn't ask her this if the girl didn't seem so alert just at the mention of her name." It must be pretty bad, mustn't it? ". He had an idea, he was bullied all the time.

Krista gripped herself, unsure. But Eren saw something in her eyes, was it hope?

"This girl... She...Throws buckets of water at me, calls me names, slaps me out of the blue, pushes me into the ground. She says she's going to kill me one day." she looked downwards." I kind of deserve it anyway. "

Her final words were a shocker for Eren. The simple minded boy was even more intrigued." Deserve it? The only guy I know that deserves a beating is Jean, and that's because he's a coward. And you aren't a coward. You are just a stupidly normal person."

She paused a moment, taking the boy in a new light. He seemed too awfully honest, completely facing her like that. She seemed drawn into his gaze.

"You don't know me. My true self."

Eren snorted, letting a small laugh. "I believe by this point, I managed to see the real you. You called me names, and phony people rarely ever, ever do that."

Krista seemed a bit more interested in what be was saying, specially after the phony part.

She cut him just a bit more softly than normal. "Wait, you said phony. What is phony?".

He smirked, embarrassed, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, it's when someone acts unnaturally, puts an act to please others but does not consider her own feelings." he turned in his chair, waving his hands as he gesticulated, glancing at her every now and then. "It's really ugly to look at. You know she's not happy neither comfortable." he looked into nowhere, a smirk creeping up his face. "We, the boys, often called it out when someone acted strange. It was our way of bonding."

He noted she seemed struck by his words. Somehow he didn't want that reaction, even if it was his plan all along to make her change so that she could say 'fuck off' to whoever was troubling her. He shrugged it off.

She mumbled something inaudible, so he asked her for repeat.

"But... Isn't this the way we are supposed to act? To please others?To avoid making someone scowl..Isn't that the best thing possible?", she took advantage of the fact he was leaning in, paying too much attention to her.

" Absolutely not. Before we listen to the voice of others, we should listen to the voice inside us. To be free, that is humanity's ultimate goal. ". Damn, he sounded like a poet right now.

God, it was getting cold. He looked through the window into the stilled darkness, maybe it was time for him to go.

" Krista? ". He drawed her attention.

She nodded, her arms still crossed on the table, supporting her chin. The chess board was frozen at his checkmate all this time.

"What?".

"Will you promise me something?", she looked curiously. "Can we play chess again sometime? It was really fun talking to you."

"Sure." she felt he did all the talking, and blushing lightly, she said so. "Even though you do all the talking."

Eren chuckled loudly, closing his eyes and pushing his head back. What was so funny?

"What is so funny?", she asked, feeling strangely relieved and happy every time she said what she thought. But she chose to bear an offended expression.

"Nothing. You sounded like my sister for a while, just that."

Krista took in the revelation calmly, almost with no feeling at all.

"Won't you ask me why?", he awkwardly muttered.

"No."

Wow, she was like a mix of both Annie and Mikasa, except shanese pronunciation, folks) and as of now, only the script of this story is mine.

_-_Invasion_-

Panic had stricken everywhere. It seemed visible, something you could grasp it inside your fingers and weight it.

Everybody, except for a few, remained silent, rushed whispers and grim looks exchanged in the night. They had trained for th is moment. Even if it was what no one wanted.

Eren felt his mouth dormant, a bitter taste lingering, and it hurt. Hurt a lot. It felt like putting your hand on ice while fire burned it from above. He reminisced something, eyes narrowed.

-(flashback) - - - - - - -

"The smell of hot coffee filled the air, Heichou and the others chattering. It was dinner break, and Eren's eyes had the deepest bags. Tonight, everyone was free of their duties, the last expedition being one of the best in the last few years and stealing a smile of a lot of grown man. Therefore, they had at least a few months of only training.

Eren walked towards the exit of the quarters, the moon making him fall deep in thought.

Eren felt alive outside, felt he was the hunter. He needed to, as his duty was to kill things ten times his size. The image of his mother bend in two blurred his vision. He stopped by a tree, closing his eyes, trying to calm his shaky breath. He couldn't.

Enraged, he kept his eyes on the trail. 'I need to be or all I love will die.'

But he has no reason to worry, there were others much more better than him, more worth than him. The people from the corps, the people from the city, Mikasa , Armin, even that tool Jean. Scratch Jean. He was a mule.

With a grin hidden behind his scowl, he stopped at his destination. The girls dorm.

A wolf whistle catched his attention. Annie-arms-crossed Leonhart was there. Great.

" Shouldn't you be sleeping? ", he boldly approached her.

" Same for you. So you and someone, huh? ".

" What about me, let's talk about you. You are the second strangest girl I've met".

Annie scoffed, relaxing her posture, legs charmly crossed. She looked at the ground.

"Between me and your sister, right? She certainly takes the cake." She grinned at Eren's frozen, angry posture. "And I'm certain you only ever talk to your sissy and teacher, am I right? Because you suck at talking to girls."She points to herself at the "teacher".

Eren was unamused.

"Haha. Very funny. Now fuck off".

She waved her empty hands.

Climbing the stairs, he mentally noted to ask her if she had a problem. Apart from being a loner, she was probably waiting for Reiner and Berthold. It was common for them to talk late at night over the years.

The first door locked, but he had a copy of the key, courtesy of Krista. Every girl had one, and she hardly left late at night, so she handled him hers for a while. At least till he stopped bugging her.

The girl literally couldn't get out of his mind. It all started one day when she tried her best to help him get ahead of her at one training session. Was he such a celebrity that deserved help?

She agreed to play a chess match against him.

-x_x—

"What's the situation? " , Levi asked the messenger. Everyone held their breath. The burst of the sound could mean two things:thunder or a breach. The night sky was clear. There was no more "actors" among the survey corp's soldiers, but raw emotion. This wasn't a show. The faith of humanity depended on what would happen tonight.

\- - - - - - x_x-

What a struggle had it been to find a candle, a torch, something to light the room. Eren was one hundred percent sure he couldn't play in the dark, and unless he or she were secretly bats themselves didn't know they were, he had to light the damn room.

He laughed.

"We're scouters that don't have even candles to light a room." he tried flashing a smirk at her direction, but the wary stare she gave from under the covers ruined his mood. He scratched his head.

"You can't play chess this far apart. Unless you have psych powers."

"I'm sorry. I prefer not to play." Eren stealed a incredulous look her direction.

"Then we have a problem, because I'm not leaving here before finishing a chess match against you." he complacently turned her direction, arms crossed. His throat was getting worse by the minute, feeling slightly scratchy, but he would have his way. A blanket of awkward silence filled the room.

Krista sighed, tying her hair into a ponytail and scrambling out of the bed. She kept eye contact with him all the time, but it was not a pleasant one. She was afraid of him, and it showed.

So much for talking with girls.

A chair was dragged calmly, fitting itself on the table. A loud screeching noise hurt Erens ears. He perked up.

"Hey, stop it, will you? You'll wake the others up.", he said arranging the chess table.

Silence.

"They are all awake." she mumbled, avoiding his gaze. Of course, dumb Eren.

Everyone had sleeping disorders.

A haunting silence ensued before she broke it. "Why do you want to play chess with me so desperately? it's Anna, isn't it? She blackmailed you."

She gained an abrupt sharp gaze. "what?", he nervosly laughed. "No one can blackmail me into doing anything I don't want to." he added "and she seems like an awful person."

"Then tell me why you are here."

She let just a drop of emotion into her voice. Weird, was she so sleep ridden that it turned her into an emotionless drone? Or was this her true self? So defensive, afraid of everything? The boy sighed, pinching his nose. He tried to be nice.

"Look, miss Krista, we haven't even started the chess yet. I'll make a deal, okay?"

He expected a nod from her. Expected.

"Win this game and I'll tell why I'm here." he looked around the room. "I'll never bother you so much again, okay? But..." he trailed off.

"But?" she annoyingly repeated.

He was getting seriously annoyed by her nonchalant ways. Not so godly, anymore, huh?

"If you happen to, by chance, by any slightly chance because I suck at chess, lose, to me..." he energetically bobbed his head downwards and around ;a sympathetic, resigned expression.

What she said next, baffled his playful mind.

"God, you are so annoying. Be quick, I'm tired."

He felt fire consuming his insides, a wicked snarl joining his tense brows. He gripped the sides of the table, reminding himself she was just a little, strange girl.

One of the reasons he was interested in her.

"Could you please stop being so rude, please?" he burst.

She scoffed. "could you please get out of my face? You look like a pussy, is boring, and is unwarranted here." she looked so comfortable saying it, like a delighted teenager breaking the rules.

He glanced disgusted at her, but not frightening;he hated when he scared someone. Now he had to win this game.

He found himself irked and perked up, who did she think she was? More importantly, who she really was?

"That's it. You think you are rising your chances of winning, but you are not. I'm just getting my game on harder".

"You really want to know me better." she stated.

"I do!" he yelled and put a hand against his mouth, eyes wide. Shit. He was going to be the talk of the day by the time this ended.

She said nothing,laughed shyly, and moved a white knight.

The messenger replied as calmly as she could, "there has been a breach sir. Wall Maria is being breached the moment we speak."

Keith shadis quickly crossed the stage at a fearful speed, while commotion began to rise outside the curtains. The whole 104th squad was present, and began to look anxiously at one another.

"What are you saying, Rico Brzenska? What district is breached?", the ex-commander stopped inches from her face.

The silver haired woman made a military salute, "Troust district, sir. The other commanders require all garrisons, survey and military reinforcements possible asap."

Mouth agape, Keith looked for Levi, ready to ensue orders. "Lance corporal Levi.", he shouted. "Assemble the one hundred fourth, make sure they safely reach the gears and then reunite with us at the gates of Troust. You are to await orders before engaging in any combat." he aggressively turned to each and every other trainee. "don't try to be heroes unless ordered so! And even worst..." he waved his hand, quickly activating his gear. "The penalty for desertion is death!", his gruff voice sucked the speech of the trembling cadets. He ensued special orders for Hange,and broke out of the wooden stage.

"Hey meatballs and titan food," Hange spoke out. She had been previously ignored by everyone. "You heard Keith. You are to get your weapons and reunite with the higher ups so we can devise a plan." she motioned to Levi. "Levi here has orders to kill anyone doing something suspect, specially fleeing." she adjusted her glasses. "Follow me. In line, everyone." She kept issuing orders and raising the morale with her odd cheerfulness.

Tension was palpable, the morbid silence deafining. Eren and the others did as told, while the Lance corporal stayed behind, coldly observing their , he already has his gear on. This was it.

The moment they couldn't ignore. Someone wailed a cry, "were like porks to the slaughter!", but they kept going. Eren stayed behind along a few others to help Levi's job.

A lot of cadets was sobbing, Historia included. He abandoned his post and runned to her, enveloping her in an embrace. The reason she was crying was selfish, fooling everyone else but him. It wasn't fear.

She didn't want him to die.

\- - - - - - - - x_x-

"Aaaand, voila. I win.", Eren smirked triumphantly, feeling the rush of adrenaline course through his veins, excitement seeping out of his every pore at the thought of winning something.

Completely not what krista was doing. She slumped her head a long time ago, unfocused.

He pressed on. She deserved this.

"Suck it, lady. When I'm focused on something, there is no stopping me."

He heard a confusing sound out of the girl. Amusement?

" I can see. ". During the match she loosened a bit her tension, through her wary eyes seemed permanent. A trait he was growing accostumed to." Go away now. "she joked.

He laughed," I definitely won't. Remember our deal? I'm sure you do. "

He received no response.

Eren was turning sour when she began to speak.

" Sure. "

Eren paused mid sentence, head snapping towards the small girl." What do you mean 'sure'? " he leaned in closer, biting his nails. The girl recoils a bit.

" I will answer your questions. " she gulped.

" Oh, okay. You will, huh. ", Eren eyed her in the eye, shuffling on the seat and coughing. She watched his movements." If you feel uncomfortable you don't have to answer, okay? ".

She nodded.

" Answer in more detail what this Anna does to you. "he wouldn't ask her this if the girl didn't seem so alert just at the mention of her name." It must be pretty bad, isn't it? ". He had an idea, he was bullied all the time.

Krista gripped herself, unsure. But Eren saw something in her eyes, was it hope?

" Throws buckets of water at me, calls me names, slaps me out of the blue, pushes me into the ground. She says she's going to kill me one day."she looked downwards." I kind of deserve it anyway. "

Her final words were a shocker for Eren. The simple minded boy was even more intrigued." Deserve it? The only guy I know that deserves a beating is Jean, and that's because he's a coward. And you aren't a coward. You are just a stupidly normal person."

She paused a moment, taking the boy in a new light. He seemed too awfully honest, completely facing her like that. She seemed drawn into his gaze.

"You don't know me. My true self."

Eren snorted, letting a small laugh. "I believe by this point, I managed to see the real you. You called me names, and phony people rarely ever, ever do that."

Krista seemed a bit more interested in what be was saying, specially after the phony part.

She cut him just a bit more softly than normal. "Wait, you said phony. What is phony?".

He smirked, embarrassed, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, it's when someone acts unnaturally, puts a act to please others and be liked by does not consider her own feelings." he turned in his chair, waving his hands as he gesticulated, glancing at her every now and then. "It's really ugly to look at. You know she's not happy neither comfortable." he looked into nowhere, a smirk creeping up his face. "We, the boys, often called it when someone acted strange. It was our way of bonding."

He noted she seemed stricken by his words. Somehow he didn't want that reaction, even if it was his plan all along to make her change so that she could say 'fuck off' to whoever was troubling her. He shrugged it off.

She mumbled something inaudible, so he asked her for repeat.

"But... Isn't this the way we are supposed to act? To please others?To avoid making someone scowl..Isn't that the best thing possible?"., she took advantage of the fact he was leaning in, paying too much attention to her.

" Absolutely not. Before we listen to the voice of others, we should listen to the voice inside us. To be free, that is humanity's ultimate goal. ". Damn, he sounded like a poet right now.

God, it was getting cold. He looked through the window into the stilled darkness, maybe it was time for him to go.

" Krista? ". He drawed her attention.

She nodded, her arms still crossed on the table, supporting her chin. The chess board was frozen at his checkmate all this time.

"What?".

"Will you promise me something?", she looked curiously.

"Can we play chess again sometime? It was really fun talking to you."

"Sure." she felt he did all the talking, and blushing lightly, she said so. "Even though you do all the talking."

Eren chuckled loudly, closing his eyes and pushing his head back. What was so funny?

"What is so funny?", she asked, feeling strangely relieved and happy every time she said what she thought. But she chose to bear a offended expression.

"Nothing. You sounded like my sister for a while, just that."

Krista took in the revelation calmly, almost with no feeling at all.

"Won't you ask me why?", he awkwardly muttered.

"No."

Wow, she made him smile so easily. He wanted to be mad at her roughness, but it would contradict what he just said to her.

He shook his head, standing up and storing the chess table into a cabinet.

He stopped in front of her now standing figure, and he noticed her fearful, aggressive staring had softened just a little bit. Or maybe it was the lighting.

"It's time to go. See you around? I'm really interested in you." .

Krista wondered if he was aware of how he was sounding, but felt strangely comforted at the thought of being useful. For what, she didn't know.

She nodded, arms neatly put in their place against her chest. The oncoming handshake kind of disrupted her stance, though. "Nice to meet you, Christa."

Her eyes were drawn to his, a protective glare to them, as if he was the guardian of something precious.

She said nothing, but he didn't need her to feel the same .It was even understandable. He muttered a bye, and leapt over the window, leaving the keys there.

Her mind wandered off into the depths of her imagination, where a tall figure, features similar to him, leapt over a fence.

"Nice to meet you too, Eren."

-x_x-

End of chapter 4.

Bazinga!

This is the longest chapter I've written yet. *is reminded of how many chapters I've published*...

Eheh... Well, I'm particularly proud of this one because of the effort I've put into it. I looked for reference material on some of the terms, like Eren condition, even if I've not included it in more detail for now. I plan for every detail I put into my stories to have some kind of importance. So, even if, out of the blue, for example, 'the room smelled like Sasha' s fart" appears, it may or may not be a joke/reference to a chapter or character trait. I have kind of a obsession with putting meaning into things, * scratches head whilst smiling*


	5. Memories

-Christa is History - - - - - -

Hi, welcome to another chapter of Christa is History. This one is gettting published late because I went to the beach, and I'm really depressed right now. Crap stop writting shiz silly me, people don't care about it, *says in a grumpy old voice*

Also:I decided that in this story, Eren doesn't have the Titan shifter powers. Other characters may have it, though.

-chapter five:the reaper wears onyx - - - -

"Mate. And I win."

Eren scratches his chin, then glares at her. He shouts, mortified, pointing out the window.

"Look out, a Titan is going to grab you! ".

Without much commotion, she twists herself in the chair." Pft, idiot. That is not funn-"

"Checkmate!", he cheers, "I don't know how you didn't see this coming." He takes a sip of tea.

She deadpans, for a minute, not buying his sweet talk. It was probably a trick!She noted the chessboard was arranged weird. "Open your hands." She "asks".

"Why? You want to play sieve?

She is by his side in a minute, gazing him down comically. Her face shows a tiny bit of mischief." You know why. "

" C'mon, Christa . You don't want to be that one. ", he grumply murmurs, looking straight into her eyes the entire time, albeit serious.

" Im beginning to tire out, Eren. You know what will happen if I tire? ", she crosses her arms. Eren cocks his head.

" You start wailing like a chicken? "

" - I'll make sushi out of you, you slug ". Eren laughed. Christa was still horrible at defending herself." Laugh. Laugh like the retard you are. "She stiffly goes to the door, stoping dramatically." No more chess for the week, Jaeger. " She closes the door rudely, not before making sure she was gaining attention.

Eren stays in the same position for a good while, tapping his feet on the wooden floor impatiently.

" 3,2,1…3,2,1….3,2,1…3-"

A shy girl was peeking through the half-closed door, her strange eyes - alike to his own- observing him.

"Will you keep me company on my way back, through the dark?".

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They trudged through the rooftop of the evacuated city.

The air felt sick, like if poison had spread through it or maybe it was just him. He shouldn't feel this, he shouldn't feel anything. The lives of so much people depended on his. He was not dying today, nor tomorrow.

"But if its me or someone else... Will I really let them die?". The thought astonished him.

A voice called out his attention. " You will part ways, divided in groups. Each group should manage a few titans. Don't act the brave. Dont clump together. Look at all directions, either formulate a plan, or die. "Levi whispered to them coarsely, the vivid image of the titans ahead of them like a... painting taken out directly from Hellish Creatures Who Live Outside Our Walls.

Levi interrupted the teams nightmare." Make a clean cut, stay alert all times, and don't act foolishly like Eren is expected to act. "He turned his back on them." That is all. See you on the aferlife. "He was going to jump from the building, but Mina interrupted.

"W-wait! Heichou, where are you going, sir?" she meekly asked.

"I work best alone.", he leaped off.

The plan was relatively simple. Exterminate the titans, do not die. End. The boy's mind was working a hundred miles per hour. He could take off flying, at this rate. He yelled.

"You heard the boss. Lets exterminate those monsters, people!", he looks around, searching for his team's faces. They looked relatively calm, except Armin who cowered in fear behind Thomas.

And they took off into the air, ready to survey the area in hopes of setting strategies. Yet the titans were a bit too close.

They exchanged valuable information between them, a true team fighting for one purpose.

"Armin, whats your take of the north cluster of titans?", Mina asked. The boy adopted a frightned expression.

"I've been watching them move for a while . They all seem normal titans, ranging from six to twelve meters. Two taking the more simmetrical ones first,while two surround the area, ready to jump at a incoming one's neck, is what I would do. One should act as a decoy, while we sneak and cut them."

Thomas interjected.

"Can't we trip them over? And they look so close together , like eating buddies."

Armin answered, after Eren volunteered as the decoy.

"They are too heavy for us to trip them, and the closeness cannot be helped. The prey they choose is random. Thats why we should kill them while keeping as much distance from them as possible ." They neared the cluster.

The team took their positions, all senses strained and on their toes. The titans seemed to smile at their prey. 'No, we are the hunters here.', Eren muttered.

The plan was going smoothly, the group of titans each walked towards a target, different from what armin said, although expected. They suddenly all became decoys. Armin shouted orders, the quiver in his voice denouncing his fears and inexperience.

"Eren! Go straight to the titan targeting Mina!". Fumbling somewhat expertly with his equipment, Eren showed what he meant with a hyaa!, and he meant business, he wouldn't fail, he wouldn't, he wouldn't-"

The spot at the monsters neck was never touched, instead his head cut in half. Eren landed at the building in front of the staggering titan. The thing fell to its knees with a giant mess, and Eren cheered.

Until it began rising to its feet, the gash regaining its lost mass.

Eren screamed in rage. "Shit! Let's try again". He waited orders.

"Okay! Eren, the titan approaching Thomas! Mina, support him! I'll lure what I can far away from you, to our left."

The boy was feeling a barbecue burning inside his stomach, he could taste the taste of hot meat inside his mouth. Arms in position, Eren flew acrobatically through the skies.

"Hiiyaaa!", the cut was done with so much hate that the titans head was torn off, as well as his blades. He landed, unsheating new blades with a SHWINN!. He laughed maniacally. "My first kill!", he soared. Mina landed beside him, ready to finish the falling titan if needed.

She high fived him. "Good job Eren! Just five more to go!", the worlld suddenly filled with hope.

It was short lived.

The jumping mountain of meat was morbidly amusing to watch, at least while they held their shaky breaths. It mimicked a funnel spider, leaping through its tunnel, guaranteed to hit its prey. Erens mouth dried and went agape. It quickly broke through the air next to them, the reason they weren't killed the chimney covering the titans vision of them, and them his. All they could do was watch, and digest what happened .

Thomas was struck fully by the abnormal titan, there on the rooftop. The greedy titan left nothing in its wake, like a sumo wrestler jumping on its belly into an infant, bringing the soldier and the entire building crumbling to the floor and into somewhere they could not see. The air refused to return to their lungs as Eren breathed, "It just took down Thomas.". He shook in rage.

The crumbling sound terrorised them more than the titans right next to them, and Jean lept in time to avoid a swatch.

Armin was in a high enough building;still, he seemed too awfully quiet. Mina noticed this, and plunged to his side.

"What are you doing, Armin? You are going to die here."

Armin glanced at her face, then at the titans, his voice quiet.

"We are going to die. We can't possibly defeat them all. We just can't."

She stuttered.

"W-what?", Armin was saying this; to her it was proof enough.

"Let's retreat, there is a lot of stronger teams out there. If we stick to another one, we can survive this!", he rushed towards Eren and Jean's direction."Retreat, guys! Please! ". He implored. But Eren paid no mind. Crushing the swords in his grip, he readied them.

All the titans were going for the building Mina and Armin were, leaving some for Eren to try his luck at. He brushed sweat off his face, and pushed the mechanism preventing him from flying at those bastards. He already killed one, what is another one or two? Or preferably, all the titans closing in on his friends. The blow of the hook covered a scream, blood pumping into his ears as he approached the dammed titan, "Hiiyaa!".

He whirled the nape of the monster off, a rough cut but just enough to do the job. "I did it! Now to the others!". He eyed anxiously his partners, gladly noticing that they began moving. Mina was close to Armin, ensuring he wouldn't have a panic attack he was famous for. Eren thought, what the hell was he doing here, when he could be planning strategies safely behind him? He shouldn't even have been assigned a squad, let alone one of the hunter squads.

Jean however, was doing worse than him. Knowing the bastard, Eren was afraid that even if he looked out after him, he would die. Jean didn't have Armin's wits, nor Mikasa athletic skills, and even if he was as precautious as Mina was, he was just as a coward. He fumbled awkwardly, hesitant to do something, very unnatural of him, the hot-headed bastard.

"Do something, Jean!" Eren shouted.

"I know! Just give me a moment!.".

Mina scowled at him, dragging Armin to his direction, said boy fervently arguing against it. "No, don't clump together!". He separated from her in mid-flight. "Look, they are all going this direction now!".He leaped over to a fabric factory where they wove their clothes." Hey! Hey! ". The titans hummed his direction, curious eyes watching him, and resumed their walk. Some of the buildings blocked their passages, and the titans began to climb over them.

"Sorry!", she panicked. They all stood still for a moment, regaining their breaths, wiping off the sweat off their faces.

Eren wanted to kill them all, somehow. He looked over to Armin, separated from them, titans wandering both ahead and behind him, Mina nevously looking around, Jean buffing and fumbling. They were all exausted already, and it didn't even begin! Eren looked behind him, the direction of the gate the people were using to escape, the commotion slowly increasing behind the buildings, screams and shouts played every moment.

"It's okay, Mina! But we are obviously being overpowered here! We should reunite with the others!".

Someone yelled in agreement. "I agree! Let's just run already!".

"But we were told by Levi to hold this position! If we leave them alive, they could creep and kill an entire team!"

Didn't they see him killing those two monsters already? They could do it.

"They aren't hard to kill, it's Mina and Jean who are slowing us down!" Eren gave his opinion. It wasn't impossible ;they could do it if done right. He was sure of that.

"Slowing us down? I just saved Armin! He was refusing to move and petrified!"

"Yeah, and I'm not useless too!", Jean blinked rapidly.

Eren laughed, "Of course, I wonder who we are going to use as bait while we flee."

Jean punched the air, "Fuck you Eren!"

" Then stop doing nothing and do something, you idiot! "

The titans approached them.

" You don't see it, don't you! ".

He kept an eye, ready to escape.

" See what? "

Horse-face narrowly back flipped from his building, gliding away.

" We have no chance! " he landed on the ground, entered an alleyway and disappeared from view. It was destroyed just a second later by a running titan.

" Get back here, coward! ". A trembling hand touched his shoulder, forcing him to turn around." Eren, let's just go. While we are still alive. "Armin said this.

" Alright, where's Mina? ". He scurried to each and every edge." Where is Mina, Armin?! ", they thought for a moment, and then gazed into each others eyes, realization hitting them.

" She said she was going to be the decoy for a while, and was doing reasonably well, I thought-".

"Shit." Eren left him and began flying towards the highest buildings, avoiding the staring titans by a good ten meters above them. God helped him there was no jumping abnormal titan around.

The small crowd of trainees cheered, the cafeteria a organised mess of thrown tables and chairs. One minute they were arguing, faces so close they looked about to kiss each other, the next both of them were spanking each other. Eren was straddling Jean, beating him so senseless he almost blacked out. When one guy rushed to grab Eren, he managed to unbalance Eren. Eren tried to resume his position;however, Jean slipped his legs against the boys chest and kicked him violently. Raising to his feet, he kicked his torso twice, but Eren managed to drag him down with one swift motion.

"Fucker!" Jean groaned, tired of standing and falling, standing and falling.

The opposing boy swipped his arm over his neck, compressing his trachea while beating the shit out of him.

"Shut the fuck up, Horse face!Say that about my mother again and I'll fucking kill you!".

Eren choked the boy even while he was being hauled, lifting Jean with him and grasping his neck with his hand until he was sure he passed out. The boys dragged them a good while;he simply wouldn't let go of the hot-head.

Unknown to him, Christa was among the girls watching the quarrel with wide eyes, gripping herself. Eren told her he used to be uncontrollable when he was upset, but this was on another level. He looked like an animal, and screamed and screamed, and it wouldn't stop because no one dared approach him. The faces of everyone turned sour, even those of the cheerers.

The wall of lifeless mannequins were broken though , and someone, a girl, fell to his side, offering him a canteen of water and when he refused, she put his head in her lap and caressed his head, whispering into his ear.

A few minutes passed, and the cafeteria erupted into gossips, and worried glances. Jean was still passed out. Thomas sit him up, and kneeled behind his back, dragging his arms behind so the chest could expand and he could regain consciousness. "You gripped his throat too tightly, Eren. You could have erupted his arteries. We still don't know if his throat is damaged, it probably is."

"I know, Thomas. I will talk to him." Mikasa, the girl caressing him, spoke up. Eren turned to face her at this, a bit more calm.

Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of people watching him, he hugged Mikasa, stood up, and let her lead him to his room. Before he went, though, he exchanged a couple of glances with the boy he hated at the moment.

Jean cleaned his throat, damaging it even more in the process, so scratched he could only say one word. "Sorry."

Eren stared him down and Jean felt terrified. He said nothing and followed Mikasa down the alleyway.

Christa excused herself and followed him.

They lept and lept, watching each others, landing in one building after the next. The day felt strangely long, and adrenaline was beginning to wear down their bodies to the point they were exhausted.

They managed to kill two more stray titans, the small ones. They were very far from their assigned positions, and still didn't manage to see a single ally. They noticed, however, the masses of titans didn't stop coming. They surged from everywhere, in the corners, under buildings, inside buildings, up on buildings. The long open paths between the houses helped them a lot, and Armin scowled. It was like the city was designed for the titans should they ever breach.

He propped himself against a wall, doubling his knees.

"Wait, Eren! A moment."

Eren eyed him nervously." We don't have a moment, we need to find the others. "He sat on the edge of the building. The sky was now cloudy, and the sounds and screams were almost all faded away. Yet it didn't seem like it was farther, it just seemed lesser in quantity.

" Yes, we do. You are right. Let's go. "

Armin runned and activated his gear in mid air, the sound weak and the grappling hooks fragile and used up. Eren threw himself and stayed behind in pace.

" Do you think everyone is dead by now? ", Armin asked.

" Jesus, Armin. Don't say stuff like that. "

Armin turned his head." I'm just saying the city is a lot quieter now, and we haven't found anyone by now. "

Eren cut him out. A lonely titan was below them. They changed their routes and maneuvered behind him.

" Look, a titan, let's take him out. "He excitedly twisted himself in the air, and pushed himself to a high position. From there, they observed the thing.

" Amazing " Armin muttered. The titan was sitting on its knees in the floor, picking pieces of a destroyed tool house and making them toys. It was absolutely entranced, this one being easily the** creepiest** titan they have ever seen.

"I'll draw his attention, you cut it. "Armin looked for approval and took off.

Eren hid himself better, taking a sneak peak behind the bricks, focusing his sweaty eyes at the titan. It completely ignored Armin.

Armin stood himself tall in front of the Titan, waving and speaking as loudly as he could without drawing other titans.

"Hey! Over here! Can you understand me?".

He kept waving for a long while, Eren almost stepping in to retrieve Armin when the Titan raised himself, twelve meters of flesh lifting on two foot warily. He seemed scared.

"What the hell...", Eren muttered, heart beating quicker as the odd monster suddenly broke off running, swiftly taking calculated turns and avoiding hazardous stuff, unlike the others.

However, he was running from them.

"Let's go Armin! That thing is going to cause trouble!".

He jumped off the building, excitedly hurling himself. Armin panicked.

"Wait Eren!".

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why in seven heavens would you fight against your bully?!", the moody wind seeped through the many holes of the infirmary. It was a calming place, mostly because no one ever stayed too much there, and he stayed a lot there. If it was chaotic, he would never stay there.

However, now it was both calming and chaotic, and he found his mind asking himself the fuck he was doing there.

It was full of girls, all surrounding the blonde, biting their nails, looking scared, looking quirky, girly, mellow and irritating.

"The Girl" looked into his eyes unnervingly, she brought her covers higher up. He pardoned her;it was cold as Jotunheim.

"Its okay, its okay. Sorry if I scared you. Its just that I...", he looked at the girls surrounding him. They looked like weapons made for gossip. "I get nervous if you are hurt."

"Yes, we do! We will die if something happens to you."one of the girls chirped, holding a casket full of fruits." Here, this is for you. "The bedridden accepted the gifts cheerfully.

A fidgeting redhead approached the bed." We know you are okay, but please, don't worry us anymore".

Eren involuntarily facepalmed, taking a deep breath.

"We really worry if you get worried. If you get hurt , we get hurt, get it?" a third girl stepped in, albeit very meekly. Eren was bad with introductions , but he did not care.

"I take it you are Christa's fanclub?".

One of the worshippers giggled at the odd designation. "Yes, you could say that."

He turned to them.

"Where you there when she was attacked?".he heard a huff and a puff somewhere. Oh, it was Christa.

" Did you say something? ".

" No, I didn't, why. "

Eren hummed in fake resolution.

" Oh, okay. It was my stomach who grumbled 'I wasn't attacked', because, you know, he and I are great pals. We talk all the time. "

" Oh, I didn't know that,maybe you can find a girlfriend for him-"

"Argh, just what the fuck you said Christa, come on." He stared incredulously at her smiling face.

" I said, I was not attacked. ".

Eren's mushy mass came to a halt.

" Wait, are you saying you... " he left it open, the girls staring at the conversation. Some of them giggled, making Eren blush a bit.

"Yes, Eren. The first and only time I ever fought back, I was brutally mauled."

She then described the unimportant details that were very important to him, because Anna was certainly getting it back.

Eren felt something stir inside him, but remained quiet. He turned to the sweet girls and asked them "Girls, you know where Anna is now? ".They exchanged anxious glares.

" Probably at the river, hanging out with her friends".

"Awesome." He looked sideways at them, innocent faces with a wide grin and happy eyes never went well, they almost creeped him.

He looked awkwardly at Christa and muttered an even more awkward goodbye.

She cheered him, pumping a fist. "Make her unrecognizable, Eren!".She gained a wave.

The bunch of girls just cocked their heads her direction. They giggled, "Thats our Christa-chan, joking even when hurting all over."

Christa crossed her arms and pouted.

"But thats probably what hes going to do, will see her as guy, and treat her as one."

Her stoic expression broke into a smile at the thought of him fighting for her.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That's it for this chap, guys.

Wow, my favorite manga are so hot at the moment.

Also, from now on i'm going to answer the comments!

Seryan Parks:Thank you, your pic is cute as hell too!

And122:I wish I could write an entire chapter in Spanish for you, but I bailed out from my Spanish course! No kidding!

Thanks for reading, till next chapter guys.

.


	6. Tyrian Purple

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 6 - Tyrian Purple

Eren sailored against the air as he skipped between the venesian buildings, concentrated, filled with awe, and at the same time dread, almost closing in on the abnormal titan.

They both jumped to an open fillet of ruins, the boy grunting with each rough swing of his hips, "DDDDIIIIEEE!"

But the childlike-monster snapped sharply, and it's face startled Eren. It's was stained with tears, and mucchus. It wailed.

"What the fuck?" thought Eren, and his arms felt so weak the blades slipped away with a metallic clash.

Eren decided to stop pursuing the abomination. He needed to talk things through with Armin before slaying monster ran away, wobbly steps and an unfortunate fate.

Waiting at the highest point after recollecting his sheets, Eren suddenly realized something.

There was nothing happening, nowhere.

It was unnaturally strange, to be the survivor gazing upon hidden corpses that he knew where there. The city was now a cemetery, yet it had to be confirmed in the least. He sighed. Every waking moment Eren used to prepare for this. All the pain he suffered, he embraced and made sure to make it grow him stronger, more resistant, more hardened. The deaths never decreased, but he never stopped fighting. And it was all for nothing, because he was useless, he still was. But today he killed two titans and he would prove it different.

\- - - - x-x-x- - - - x- - - - x-x-

In the meantime

Cloaked figure Pov

It was funny, really, watching the pathetic defenses of those walled rats crumble so easily against such a small number of his force. The master plan was going well so far, and he managed to do four times the work he thought this "picnic" would concede.

He walked amongst the crowd, being shoved here and there, grinning politely so as to not make himself discovered. He took a green jar that was attached to his waist, grimacing at the deviated from the crowd and went to the window, searching for any suspicious gates or a plausible way to get through the far off South Wall. To his eyes, there was plenty of both. He cleaned his mouth and chuckled.

A commanding voice boomed from far away. 'Uhm, so this is the Survey Corps of today . Pretty weak.' He skimmed over the winged soldiers, wondering who tasted better. He felt uncomfortable at the brunette with eyeglasses. 'This one must be Hanji, the one leading dangerous researches on us. Poor human, already have a special place in my menu.'

"Don't you think staying so cramped won't just make things easier!? I can't afford to kill my family because you guys don't know how to behave!"

Three guys brawled it out when they found the best way to escape was being used by few people at a time.

"Yeah!"

He stood back, watching with curious eyes such unwanted behavior, and the winged men, unsure of what to do. Most of them were woman, children and elderly humans, for some reason. In the middle of nowhere, someone scrawny barged into him; however, the ignorant man let out a sharp shriek and tumbled into the floor. He turned to him.

The man was clutching his were raw. "What…how?".

Awareness dawned upon him, and he inspected the creeping figure turning his back," Hey! It was you!". Ire took over the farmer, "Hey! Someone stop that man!"

But it wasn't heard by anyone, and so, the cloaked man of mystery walked away.

Somewhere along the southern walls, a silent gap bursting with flames was made.

\- - - x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x - - - - - x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mikasa Pov

Mikasa flew to the location Levi ordered. 'I hope Eren hasn't tried being a hero somewhere off heichou, it' s too early for his transformation. He will turn into an abomination,and I won't be there for him. " She notices the deafining silence and tries taking a knee somewhere high. She doesn't notice anyone immediately close, and so she resumes her flight.

She closes in on the wall, when she finds a part of it destroyed. There were once a gate there. 'I can see what he meant. The plan must be in action already.' The gap was unnelegant and made in a rush; whoever made it was receiving unwanted attention and had to ram through it.

Passing to the other side,Mikasa covers her eyes against the sun and the gigantic plains extending for kilometers and kilometers. Somewhere at the centre of it all, stands the king. 'A king that sleeps on the throne, frequents a brothel and has a huge jar of wine behind his seat at all times,so Heichou look at his face and you realize he's just a pawn.I wonder how he would react to something more than a revolt from the population .I'll make sure to not interfere too much. 'A knife is twirled, thrown up and clicked into her belt.

She lingers for eons while she looks back, towards the one person that she loves.

Walking to a hut, she unstaches the mare awaiting her, as well as a bag filled with items. Potions, serums, and bottles, all sorted nicely into the throttles off towards the fortress.

\- - x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x - - - - - - - - x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eren Pov

He never would have wished this to anybody. Hell, he liked to believe Titans didn't truly eat humans, that it didn't happen if he didn't see it. The famous rule adopted by corrupted minds.

He liked to think they would all be alive by tomorrow.

So what would he do after seeing his comrades being goggled up while he was away? What was he supposed to do? The famous fight or flight situation? For him, there was none of those options.

It was kill or kill.

And it costed him dearly. He engraved the face of the Titans into his mind, his body so tense he was sure his muscles were ripping themselves apart. To lift his leg, his mind would almost fall into blackness, like he was trying to crawl out of it.

What more, that stupid Armin wouldn't stop being so frightened, oh what he would slap out of him after getting out of here. The stupidness needed to be more like Jeans, Eren thought grinning. Jean. What a good sounding name, it always ringed so beautifully in his ears. Not as beautiful as His-to-ria. It meant some profound something in some language, didn't it? Oh, how he wanted to just spend some afternoons having History lessons before that titan crunches him up, with Historia. He wanted to see her - himself - once again.

Was someone approaching? But Armin was right felt so relaxed. He couldn't stop grinning.

wonderful world outside. Mikasa. Her sharp eyes. Armin. His family. Jean. Nothing other than plain stupid. Historia. Mikasa. Historia. His mother!

The titan stood unrelenting, smirking at him. Would he ever not make a dent in the world?Or the world would continue to smirk upon him even after his peaceful death?

Armin wasn't there anymore. The bite hurt a lot more than it should, because it cut him in half,splaying his insides out and about for the world to see.

\- - - x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x - - - - - - - x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Levi Pov

Levi lifted a sobbing Armin by the jacket, tossing him after he's out of danger. A tissue is laid before his kneeling form.

"Oh no... Eren... E-Eren! EREN JUST DIED! Oh no..." Levi scrunched when the boy vomited before his feet. Some of it splayed his legs, but he didn't pay attention.

He waited silently, waiting the boy gain some control of himself again and stop spouting nonsense over and over. The sun was high, it was little later than afternoon, and the plans had a long way to go yet. Good thing he had this body.

Erwin had instructed him what to do and when, and shared his knowledge of the books the last exploration had discovered in abandoned temples and makeshift small houses in Wall Maria and outside the walls. For example, he knew Doctor Jeager was someone important in titan than an expert, he supposedly created a titan serum capable of turning the user into a titan. He didn't remember the exact determinology but the transformation was based on reaction and action with the help of a "satellite". That's why there was a lightning bolt whenever the Colossal or the Armored titans appeared. But a satellite? Just how advanced were these humans? And it didn't help that they found highly industrialised materials like small fancy aluminum containers with food inside. The hell happened to this civilization, Levi was dying to know.

Armin seemed to have sucked it up and mustered courage, at the cost of staying silent as Levi gathered a small group of survivors and counted the casualties. For every titan slain, two soldiers died,not counting the Military Police, because the number would weight too much for even Levi to carry. He left the group on the top of the walls and scurried to the gates connecting to the inner walls.

The horde of titans seemed to have died down, but he knew better.

"Look at that!" a panting boy pointed to the corners of the walls. They all gasped in eerie awe.

"They're... They're climbing the wall!"

Levi touched his chin, analyzing the situation.

"Survey corps, listen here! You all fear these titans and know they are capable of crushing you in their hands! But, you also know a running titan is an easy titan! They are heading for the King, regardless of you being the Survey Corps or the Garrison or the Devil on two legs, you must defend the king! " 'I rather wish he would die horribly' , he thought.

Giving an united battle war cry, the troops flew into the Titans. Most were half way to the top.

There was little more than fifty scouters left, but still, it was a force to be reckoned. They managed to defeat one third of those dirty monsters,but the rest escaped into the plains.

"Don't stop to think men, just go after them!" Levi rushered them to the stables, the titans being way to fast for the younglings. 'Shit, if someone had thought of putting some trees in there' to facilitate! If only we had more thinking people!'

He waited for the first horseman to set off, and painfully used the horse to get some boost. The hookers flew into the animal, latching themselves into the flash of the poor animal. "Tch".

As Levi soared through the air, the titans had not gone too far. His rope was specially far-reaching, and his booster the fastest available, and so, he aimed at an unaware titan. The trainees watched from afar.

"Look at that!" The whole squadron focused on their leader. He closed in on the titan from above, delivering it a clean cut from the side of the neck, and leapt from its shoulder, using only the strength of his legs to reach a collum of titans whom he killed in one smooth bowling cut.

Levi had already killed five titans, when one exceptionally fast monster whirled around and prepared to swatch him like a volleyball. Eyes gleaming red, Heichou twerked abruptly in the air, a feat impossible to anyone, and nabbing the ground with the hooks, he went around the creature. A clean cut.

Three big titans jumped desperately onto the two, only to be evaded easily as he jumped, high into the air. "Eager to die, monsters?"Descending, a whirlwind of blades formed and cut them all in the same precise if scared, the remaining ran away.

He landed safely,smeared in blood.

"Tch", he glared unamusedly at his brigade. "This was my favorite cloth." They gulped. "Whaddya' waiting for, idiots? Go after the rest!"

They responded awkwardly, "R-right, sir!"

Deciding to return to the stables and get a horse, Levi ruminated Erwins plan on his mind.

Suddenly, the joints on his body began aching all over, earning a grunt of pain. The captain on his knees grabbed his head. 'This is nothing, in all senses. I wonder if I'll be able to do what I promised to Erwin.' The pain intensified, and he screamed in angust.

After a good while, the pain had been simplified to a simple tiredness, and allowed him to move. He huffed all the way to the stables, and what he found surprised him.

No horse was there. Only a stockpile of meat and blood.

"Hah, sorry for the horses. They were such cute animals."

The sound came from the roof.

"I'm sure they didn't felt' anythin'. No harm was done. A peaceful death." The voice laughed.

"But anyway. What do you think of my art? Is it too... Dirty?" the roof creaked above him;Levi was getting impatient. "I did come all the way over here to meet the most powerful Ackerman!"

He gritted his teeth.

"Show yourself!".

A silence ensued, the rooftop creaking more and more. Levi, with blades in hand, had moved to a blind spot in the corner of the stable. He was pretty confident that, were the figure in possession of a sword, he would win. If it were to have a gun...

'Think, Levi, think!' he scurried around for something that would serve as a shield.

But the voice caught him unaware. It had become…deeper?

"Wiiith... PLEASAR!" The weak shack, with a mighty force, was obliterated with what looked like a giant arm.

\- - x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, in the royal castle

"Quickly! Close the gates!".

"Convoke the counselors! Evoke an emergency meeting!".

A blond boy in fine purple clothes, wearing a red jewel tugged on the skirts of his mother. "Mom, what is happening?"

The mother quickly grabbed the boy in her arms, and followed the flow of people heading to the backyards of the fortress. They all passed through many gates of intricate gold lining, descending further below ground level, through tunnels and into a stable. When she reached there, she took a time to breath.

"HUFF, HUFF, you're safe. You're safe now!", the boy nodded. "Don't stray from your mom, and don't pay attention to the bad guys, okay?" She touched him all over, a mother desperately trying to reassure herself. "Now come".

The special militia gathered there was ordered to escort the nobles during the escape plan. Some brave men had stayed behind to face the running titans, it wasn't much after all.

The men stood on the highest towers, ready to take off. However, their equipment wasn't inspected, and they weren't prepared to use the third gear. They relied on cannons and harpoons.

Half the men had departed, and half the Titans died.

They began to cheer.

"Look, mom! You hear that!", the enthusiastic boy shouted. He felt giddy and dazy on the high horses. "They're winning!"

"I'm hearing it dear!" she talked with the guards. "Is going out into the open the only way out of this hell?"

"It is, ma'am".

"Honey, we're going! Olaf, hurry up you idiot!" she motioned to her husband far into a corner.

"Just a moment, dear! I'm making sure we won't die, plus we can prove our worth only here and only now. That's what I'm doing, exactly that! Go on! Off you go!" He said his goodbyes to his son and slapped the horse. Following them, a carriage full of treasure also departed.

"Bye dad!", the young boy didn't know how to act.

"Goodbye! Take care, my son."

Moments ensued, and the man turned towards the others.

"So, he will be coming, huh? "

A low ranking nobleman looked down anxiously, he wore pastel clothes.

One elderly man answered.

" Sooner or later, all men die. It's a blessing, as is life. " He wore a crane, a gift for the ex-capitain of the Royal Garrison. It was all torn and wore out;his sons insisted for a more luxurious one made out of gold, but the old man denied vehemently. For this, he was called" The Senile Poor Old Crane".

"You may be rich enough, but my family is not. We need more, and for this I'll live just a bit more."The pastel man glared at him.

The old man became sad, and turned away." Maybe we should all die. Maybe it's for the best;this King has made no good for no one. I embrace death. "

The father exchanged some last plans and took off.

The brigade of guards congratulated as they killed the last titan, becoming cocky and full of themselves.

" The noblety didn't even need to evacuate!Hands up, men! We're all going to drink until we explode tonight! " The men cheered.

Some of them stayed behind as they left, admiring the corpses of the Titans that got too close. "Filthy titans. Abominations, is what they are." They got up. "Let's go announce it to the king."

And so, they left, without getting the opportunity to see the stirring on the neck of the monsters. Suddenly and simultaneously, the necks blasted open, revealing fully-clothed men. Stepping out into the fresh air, they quickly scattered, while one with mysterious bandages walked to the throne room with purpose, hands clasped behind his back. He laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Military and survey forces that were hunting down the Titans boasted freely, stopping minutes from reaching the castle. The evening cold breeze sweeped them.

"Good job! Good job!", laughing faces rejoiced lmet near a tree, observing the castle. Slaughtered titans covered the plains before them, like a path of stones.

"This must be the last of them, I think." A soldier said, cleaning his blades.

A woman agreed, taking a breath beside a fallen titan. "Levi must have, at this point, destroyed the bit of them that had remained. But we still need to fix the hole."

They let their mounts eat the pasture, a fine and well deserved reward for such a reliable companion. They laughed and joked,as the night settled, and climbed on their mounts.

As they went away, they were unlucky and missed the stirring on the neck of the Titans.

Nearing the gates, a barrage of powerful sounds came from the north. They looked back at were they just were.

And the dead titans, once again, we're brought to life.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A. N: Wow, so much action is happening that it leaves no space for romance. I'll confess, that I felt if I put some romance there, it would downgrade the whole story. I feel most comfortable writing either romance or gorey-gorey! scenes, ha ha, I'm not good at developing plot and the kind.

My muse has left me for the moment, specially my Snk muse, but I'm trying really hard to not give up on this. As such, I'll be correcting the past chapters that have too much grammatical errors, such as chapter five. It was really terrible! I cringed so hard reading that chapter ha ha. And, if I feel like it, I'll start writing the following chapters. It'll be damned hard to write myself out of this corner I've put myself in, with all these OC's and alternate events happening.

A fun fact: when writing the mother and the sons clothes, I suddenly remembered how that, in ancient Greece and in Europe in general, some colors were more expensive than others and represented authority. The tyrian purple, the robes the boy wears, are one of the most luxurious clothes and only wearable by the richest figures. I figured that, as men are so greedy and pompous, if we were to lose all technology, something like that might happen somewhere, not only with clothes, but with a lot of other things.

Reviews at this point would help with motivation, and I would be very happy. Because I know people read this story, because oh damn! The views counter is over 2.000 I think, so the question is whether the story is good or not ha ha.

Also, I'm planning to kill one major character. *eyes gleam red like Levi's*, and it would be fun knowing who you guys think it is. Post in the comments who and why you think will die!


End file.
